roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AK12
◾This page is temporally complete, please don't add or remove any content. The comments are welcome. AK-12 is a Russian prototype assault rifle in Phantom Forces. It can be unlocked at level 5 or purchase with CR. Overview The Kalashnikov AK-12 (formerly АK-200) is the newest derivative of the Soviet/Russian AK (Avtomat Kalshnikova) series of assault rifles and was proposed for possible general issue to the Russian Army. As of December 2014, the Russian military has adopted both the AK-12 and the AEK-971 for evaluation.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-12AK-12 Intro The newest AK-12 in real-life is quite different with the weapon in game. It features a 3 fire modes trigger group: semi-auto, 3-round-burst (1000rpm) and full-auto (600rpm), there is also 2-round-burst prototype. The real gun has a more exotic hand guard, the front iron sight can be placed at the gas block or barrel end and the bolt carrier located at the receiver and not the hand guard.http://world.guns.ru/assault/rus/kalashnikov-ak-12-e.htmlAK-12, Russian source information and video. In-game The AK-12 in game, however, is the early prototype model of 2012 to 2014. This main reason is because the in-game model was build before the publication of the new 2015 version AK-12. AK-12 is the first assault rifle to be unlocked in Phantom Forces. It have average overall statistics. This gun uses a 30 rounds magazine and has 120 rounds in reserve. The recoil is high but controllable with help of attachements. The AK-12 has a very fast reload time compare to the weapons of same class. This gun is best for mid range control. While using this gun, it is highly recommended to crouch and prone to reduce the recoil. In-game, the AK-12 has 3 fire modes: semi-auto, full-auto (650 RPM) and 3-round burst (900 RPM). The full-auto mode is useful to kill enemies at medium range. Try to avoid a close range gun fight because it has a long time-to-kill and low damage output compared to the other weapons. The low rate-of-fire also means that the gun reloads less often, this can save the user in some cases or if he/she want to kill multiple opponents. The burst mode, like on some other rifles, has a high rate-of-fire but also paired with high recoil. This is only recommended use in close quarter combat, otherwise, don't use it. The semi-auto is quite good for long range, as it can wipe out an enemy with 5 shots. But to do this, player needs to use attachments to increase the aim stability as high as possible. If player is skilled enough, he/she can use the full-auto mode to do this. Attachments are a need for AK-12. With these, it can become a versatile and powerful weapon. It is recommended never to use compensator on AK-12 because it vertical recoil is already very high (the player will even get an negative hip stability stat if he/she chooses to use compensator). The muzzle brake becomes the only choice for AK-12, it help the gun easier to control. Suppressors are not a smart option because this weapon would need to reserve its damage and its range. The vertical or angled grip are both good. The aiming aid and optic are depends on player choice. Trivia * It's recommended for mid range firing. * There is two current prototype in real-life, the first has a 2-round burst and the second has a 3-round burst. * The model in game is the AK-12 model 2012. The actual AK-12 is the 2015 model. ** The project's name is Avtomat Kalshnikova 12. The program was started around 2010. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry